Starfish and Pineapple
by psychshuleslover2000
Summary: Join newlyweds, Shawn and Juliet, as they take baby steps into welcoming Baby Starfish Spencer into the world. A/U if you haven't noticed. Enjoy reading, and leave some PLEASANT reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is probably gonna be a 3-5 chapter,A/U story where Shawn and Jules get pregnant. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter One:)**

Juliet Spencer clutched the pregnancy test close to her body. She never knew how much a lousy piece of plastic could mean to her. It was positive. It just seemed so unreal,she had a little baby inside her!

"Shawn, come here!" She said, beaming.

"What is it?" He asked nervously. He knew she was taking a test. They'd been trying nearly four months with still nothing.

"It's positive!" She squealed with pure joy. He pulled her into a hug and pecked the top of her head. Shawn Spencer, of all people was crying. Juliet hugged him tighter.

"Tears of joy? I hope." She questioned. He nodded. With that Juliet began to cry, too.

"Are you sure we can do this?" He asked.

"Yes. I know we can, Shawn. Haven't you come with with me to babysit my nephew before?"

"Yeah,I think."

"See, we have a little experience." She said hopefully.

"But Jules this is different,"he whined. "We can't just leave it once it comes, we have to take it home and raise it!"

"Shawn, honey,calm down," She rubbed his back lightly. "That's kinda how it usually works."

"I know, I know." He grumbled.

"Shawn we can do it. You're so good with kids and so am I. And we've both wanted this for such a long time. And-" He stopped her rambling with a kiss.

"I know Jules, I know." She kissed him back.

"Come on Jules, stop. You're already pregnant."

"I love you, Shawn."

"I know. But I still love you more." He reached for her hand.

"Breakfast Club?"

"Breakfast Club." She squeezed his hand tighter. And so they watched it for the 87th time.

~~~~~~The End~~~~~~

(Of Chapter One at least)

**Chapter End Notes: So now they're gonna have a baby! Yay! Stay tuned for more Shules/baby stuff in chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed! Pleeeeeeaaassseee review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! If you're reading this, I'm so happy I have you as a follower! Please keep in mind that reviews are greatly appreciated. In this chapter there is a three month time-jump. That's pretty much it. No surprises or anything. Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy! :) Disclaimer: It would be awesome if I owned Psych but I don't :...(**

Chapter Two

Juliet Spencer woke up to nausea. Just like most other mornings. This morning wasn't particularly bad because she had thrown up her dinner around three o'clock in the morning, so she had barely anything left in her stomach. After vomiting violently into the toilet, she brushed her teeth and got back into bed. She curled up to Shawn enjoying his warmth. "Hey, how's my baby mama doing?" "We're married Shawn," she said kicking him. "And not so good, being pregnant is tough. I didn't sign up for this." "Rough night, huh. Morning sickness and mood swings." "How come I wasn't invited to your little pity party?" Juliet shot back. He held up his hands. "This one seems to be giving you a lot of trouble, let me have a word with it." "Don't call it 'it', Shawn we can't keep calling it that. We need find out the sex." "Isn't it a little soon?" "No, I was six weeks along when I found out, so I'm nearly halfway through my second trimester." "Okay just let me have a word with uhhhh- starfish and I'll set up an appointment with Dr. White." "Okay." She said as she lifted her shirt, revealing her small but defined bump. Shawn put his hand on it, and rubbed it gently. "Now, starfish, I don't like being stern with you, but you're really making it tough on your mommy. So please try to keep the backaches, nausea and mood swings to a minimum. It would be so much easier on mommy AND daddy." The baby kicked obligingly. "It kicked!" She exclaimed. He stood up and hugged her tight. Then he went back to her stomach. "You did good kid, you did good." He kissed her belly. "Okay I'll go call." "Wait Shawn! I need your advice." "You asking my advice?" He laughed out loud. She gave him a death glare. "Sorry," He cleared his throat."What do you need my beloved wife?" He spoke in his eighth grade Jules voice. "How do I tell everyone at the office? I can barely hide it any more." "You haven't told anyone yet?" "No I'm scared." "Don't be. Chief was pregnant once, too. I'll tell you what after the appointment, I'll take you to the station and we'll tell everyone." "Okay. I'm gonna lie down." He dialed Dr. White's office. "Hello?" He asked. "Hello this is Santa Barbara Medical Center, Dr. White's office." "Hi. This is Shawn Spencer calling for Juliet Spencer. Can we get an appointment for an ultrasound?" "I think we can squeeze you in this afternoon at 3:20 with our new ultrasound technician." "Yeah, perfect. Thank you so much." He hung up. "Hey Jules." She didn't answer. Shawn looked around. Jules was asleep on the couch. He kissed her cheek and put a blanket over her.

**Chapter End Notes: So the next chapter will be the ultrasound bevause my finger got tired of typing. And the reason this was up already is because the shules lover and Psychlover are face timing so boom chapter 2! Maybe chapter 3 will vibe up today too! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! Soooo, I might just finish this today, to be honest. I on the ball, like seriously. So this is continuing from the last chapter. No surprises or anything like that. Also in my reviews I noticed a lot were about the story being scrunched up, so I fixed it. I hope it's easier to read now. Enjoy!**

Juliet and Shawn walked hand in hand into the doctor's office. Juliet had an ultrasound appointment in about ten minutes. Shawn stood over the front desk.

"Dr. White's office?" He asked.

"Down that hallway, second door on the left." She pointed accordingly.

"Thank you." Juliet said politely.

"You look gorgeous! Good luck!" Juliet nodded. There was another desk lady in Dr. White's office.

"Juliet Spencer." Juliet said only to hear her name. She couldn't get used to the fact that she was a Spencer now. The grumpy voice of the old woman at the desk brought Juliet back to reality.

"Fill this out. We will call you when the doctor is ready for you."

"Okay." She said, trying to be as pleasant as she could. While she was talking to the desk lady, Shawn had gotten distracted by a poster of the anatomy of lady parts.

"Shawn!"

"Wha?" She marched over to him, grabbed his hand and pulled him to a chair. His head was still turned toward the poster.

"Sit!"

"Okay. Do you want me to read the questions to you?"

"Sure." She said with a huffy breath.

"Okay. Question One, Name." She shot him one of her death glares.

"I'm just kidding!" he said. He didn't think she would take it that seriously, but he guessed that's just how pregnant women were.

"I think I'll just fill it out myself." She said angrily.

Minutes later, the doctor was ready to examine Juliet, so she took her back with her.

_I hope Jules isn't too mad at me_, Shawn thought to himself._ I better do something_. He had to get Jules to stop being mad at him, so he assumed Jules' exam would at least another five minutes, so he went to the gift shop and bought her a bouquet of the way up the stairs, he thought, _Shawn, you need to get it together. Stop being so childish. Soon you'll have your own childish child_. "But I don't wanna stop!", he thought out loud, getting several looks from people. He walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Shawn! Just in time! The ultrasound technician is ready for Juliet." Dr. White outstretched her hand and Shawn quickly shook it. "You can follow me."

When Shawn entered the office he was hugged by Jules. "Jules I thought you were mad at me."

"I'm not. I'm really happy, actually."

"Really because out there you seemed pretty pissed."

"That was just the mood swings talking, really. I'm sorry."

"So did I get these for nothing?" He said revealing the flowers behind his back.

"Oh Shawn! They're beautiful," She said hugging him."And no you didn't. You got them because you love me. And I love you, too."

"Knock knock." Called the technician in the doorway. "I love happy endings and all but, can we get on with scan, I'm kinda on a schedule."

"Umm, yeah sorry."

"Okay. I'm Amy, your ultrasound tech. You can lie down Mrs. Spencer."

Jules layed down on table, and Shawn squeezed her hand while she squealed as the technician put on the freezing gel. Then she rubbed the scanner across her protruding belly. A grainy, black and white image couldn't see their baby but neither wanted to admit it to the technician. _Bum-bum bum-bum._

"Hear that?" The technician asked.

"Yeah is it the heartbeat?" Jules asked like she already knew the answer. The technician nodded.

"It sounds like the song at the end of The Breakfast Club."

"Shawn, our child's heartbeat does not sound like some random rock song!"

"Yeah. It sounds like the rock song at the end of The Breakfast Club."

"I can't do this with you right now Shawn."

"Yes you can. You're physically capable of it."

"Shut up- " Jules was cut off by the technician.

"Would either of you like to know the sex of your baby?" The tech said quickly.

"Just a minute, please." Jules said. "Shawn, what sex do you want?"

"I don't know. They both seem pretty good. I can't choose."

"I want a little girl. I've just always pictured my family with at least one little girl in it. Plus I get to dress her."

"Are you ready?" The tech said, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah, we wanna know." Jules said.

"Okay it's a little girl!" the technician said, surprisingly joyful.

Shawn lifted Jules off the table and spun her around.

"Thank you so much for doing this so last minute!" Juliet said gratefully.

"Sure, anytime." She said insincerely.

"I can't believe it! We have our Starfish!"

"I apologize for eavesdropping on you're conversation , but please, don't name your child starfish."

"Believe me, we won't be." Juliet said, giving Shawn a look.

Later, on the way to the station, Jules and Shawn were talking ecstatically in the car.

"Can you believe we're having a girl?!" Juliet exclaimed.

"No, it's all so unreal. I wish there was a boy,too, though. But I'll still love our little girl more than anything."

"Good. And on the monitor, I couldn't see the baby." She said biting her lip.

"Me either." He said reassuringly.

"Does that make us bad parents?" She said, still worried

"No it make us **trying **parents. Somewhere between bad and good, but closer to good." He said, putting his arm around her. They rode in silence the rest of the way to the station.

When they arrived, Shawn immediately stood up on Juliet's desk.

"**Attention Everyone**!" They looked up at him. "Detective Spencer and I have an announcement to make!" He reached out his hand to help her up. "They're all yours Jules."

"Okay. Hi everyone!" She waved shyly. "Shawn, my husband and I came here to tell you all,people we love, that... I'm pregnant!... And it's a girl!

It probably the perfect night for the Spencer's. They were being hugged and pat on the back by everyone they cared so much about. And it was all because Jules was pregnant... With a little baby girl.

**Chapter End Notes: Aww happy endings! Cheesy and Cliche, too, but still happy! So the baby is a little girl! If you liked this please review! Stay tuned for chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Guys! So it's a girl! This next chapter takes place two months in the future. I'll try to to make it as funny and cute as I can. If you like this story, please follow,favorite,and review! Enjoy!:{)**

Chapter Four

Shawn woke up earlier than he normally did most mornings. It was probably because he was freezing.

"Jules?" He asked tiredly. There was no answer. She had to be downstairs. He walked downstairs to find Juliet sipping a yellowish mixture and he immediately knew what it was, a pineapple smoothie.

"Morning Jules." He called.

"Good Morning." She yawned. "You're up early."

"So are you?" He figured it had something to do with the baby.

"I was hungry. I had a craving for I came down here and made a smoothie. Is that okay?" She stroked her almost watermelon sized belly.

"Yeah, perfectly fine. I'm just happy our little girl has my taste buds." He had this look of pure pride that made Juliet snicker. "A word with her, if I may."

"Sure." She lifted her shirt.

"Okay." He rubbed her belly gently. "Are you awake?" It kicked as if to say yes. "Okay. I just wanted to say that I love you sooooo much. I also wanted to thank you for choosing pineapple as your favorite fruit/smoothie flavor. That'll be all. Love you. Mwah." he kissed Jules' belly. The baby kicked twice to say goodbye.

"She's playing hardcore soccer down there." She said patting her belly lightly.

"What can I say? She's a daddy's girl, and proud of it." He pulled her into a hug.

"I love her SOOO much already, Shawn."

"She's just so lovable. I knew a girl would be best somehow."

"Did we ever tell our family?"

"More family than I care to tell. Gus sent out a mass email after I told him."

"Oh, God."

"That's what I said after Great Aunt Mabel called to tell me congrats on "using my special fertilizer!"

She laughed out loud. "We got a few gift cards from my parents and brothers to babies 'r' us. We could do the baby's room this weekend."

"Okay. Can we make it Spongebob themed?" He asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"Why on Earth would we give our first daughter Spongebob?"

"Because, he lives in a pineapple under the sea, and his best friend is a starfish." He said, still with puppy-dog eyes.

"Shawn, Spongebob is third child material,not first! On our first baby we go ALL out. I'm talking lace, ribbons on like, everything and lots of pink!"

"Okay, Okay." He sighed over-dramatically.

So on Friday night, after work they went to babies 'r' us and used up all the gift cards on the essentials bottles,diapers, and things like that. They considered everything in store an essential but fifty dollars worth of gift cards only covered so much. With their own money they bought clothes, a couple of onesies, sun dresses, bathing suits , and comfy stuff like baby hoodies, jeggings, and fake uggs. Mostly pink and purple, patterned, and white with a splash of green, yellow, and peach here and there. They bought a diaper genie, A purple jogging stroller, a bumbo chair and plenty of toys. For the room, they bought a green, yellow,pink,purple, and peach floral comforter, a white crib and changing table with dresser drawers, baskets with pink, yellow and green check linings, to hold bottles, diapers , storybooks, and stuff like that. The bought a purple stick-on tree for the wall, flowers and butterfly paintings in the color scheme of the room, with white frames. They even got a big pink and white lace bow to hang over the crib. In the end, the room looked perfect with the peach walls, everything in its place, clothes lining the closet. Shawn's mother even sent a stuffed pineapple!

"We did so good, Jules." Shawn said admiring the finished product.

"I know. I just can't wait for her to get here."She rubbed her belly lovingly.

"A word with her, if I may." He said taking Jules hand and placing it over her belly."Do you know that we love you SOOO much, baby girl." The baby kicked several times in response.

"I know you do, I love you, too." Juliet translated.

Everything was perfect and the three of them all knew.

**Chapter End Notes: So now they have a room for her, too! And another cliche happy ending, yay! I spent like two hours writing this. You can thank me with a review! Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been awhile! Like five weeks but who's counting (people with no life, like me, sigh). Sorry... I had some pretty serious writers block. And I've been busy with back to school. And volleyball. And swimming. And other stuff. Anywho... I went back and read over the other chapters and found TONS of typos, so I apologize! This is the last chapter in this story. I'm working on other fic projects as well. ON WITH THE STORY! (I ramble too much, ugh.)**

**Disclaimer: Haha look at that cow, it's a funny cow. Darrrr.(idk) I do not own Psych. Ok? Ok. **

Juliet woke up uncomfortably, just has she had every other morning for the past month and a half. She was big all over, bigger than she'd thought she'd be. Being pregnant was more than she had bargained for. She loved it sometimes, but hated it others.

"Shawn?" She whispered. She lay next to him on their bed.

"Yeah?" He lifted his head. "Still no baby, huh?" She was over nine months pregnant and was desperately anticipating the baby's birth.

"I wish." She sighed. "Come out, little girl. We want to meet you." She rubbed circles over her belly.

The day before, they had an ultrasound appointment just to make sure everything was okay, and it was, they had their perfect, healthy baby girl. The doctor had even given them a list of things to try to induce labor. They had tried everything and were unsuccessful.

"Can I talk with her?" He asked, meeting her hand on her belly.

"I guess we can try anything at this point, sure." She lifted her shirt.

"Hey baby girl. Please come out. Me and momma want to meet you. We love you so much. Everything's ready, so come when you want. Just please don't make it too much longer."

With that, a puddle formed in the bed.

"Oh my- Shawn! I think she's taking you up on your offer." She said nervously. She screeched in pain a few seconds later, when the fist contraction hit.

"Holy crap! Okay, uhh... Do you have everything ready to go?"

"Yeah, I've been packed for weeks. My bag's in the closet."

"Okay. Meet me in the car."

Shawn frantically zipped through the house like a tornado, trying to get to the closet as quickly as he could. He found the bag, but figured she'd want her neck pillow, too. And a stuffed animal for the baby. And some water. He didn't come out to the car for over twenty minutes.

"What took you so long?"

"I thought you might need a few extra things." He held the many extras in his hands up.

"You really think I wouldn't remember to pack those?" She said, raising her eyebrows.

"I just wanted to be sure we were all ready. I'm really nervous. Pre-baby jitters, I guess."

"Nobody can ever be totally ready for a baby, Shawn, but we're doing pretty good. I couldn't ask more of you."

Shawn nodded as he got into the car, and shoved the bag into the backseat. A few minutes later a contraction hit, and she groaned in pain.

"Come on Jules, we're almost there," Shawn said encouragingly.

"Shut up and drive," she replied, but grabbed his hand anyway.

Shawn smirked a little at the gesture, but at a look from Juliet, he focused his eyes back on the road.

"Agggggghhhhh!" Jules screeched.

"Agggggghhhhh!" Shawn mocked.

"Not the time, Shawn."

"Then when is time? You don't appear to be busy."

"How 'bout when I'm NOT in LABOR."

"Works for me."

She elbowed him, and the steering wheel twisted left-ward.

"Jules, Jules. You're gonna make me run off the road. And I doubt you want that to happen while your in labor, preparing to give birth, to my child. Now do you?"

"Shut up, Shawn."

"Fine, Fine." Shawn stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Havin' my baby, what a wonderful way to tell me that you love meeeeee." He sang only a minute later.

"Shawn, stop it." She said rolling her eyes and elbowing him.

A few minutes later, the couple reached the hospital. As soon as they got through the doors, they were met with a make nurse and a wheelchair. He rolled Jules to the nearest room, 387. They hooked Jules up to machines and examined her. They also gave her a final ulstasound. Everything checked out perfectly fine.

~A Few Hours Later~

"Aggghggggggghhhhh" Juliet moaned.

"It's okay, just think, it'll all be worth it soon." Shawn said encouragingly.

"I know, I know but it hurts so- aghhh."

"Shhhhh." He rubbed her back and pecked her head.

A doctor barged into the room. "Can I have a look, Miss Juliet?" Shawn walked into the hall. Until a few minutes later, when the doctor poked her head out the door, "You can come in now."

"How's she doing?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Good. She's about 8 centimeters dilated, but we can't take her until she's at least 10. She had a late start, anyway. Her contractions weren't five minutes apart when you brought her in. But...what can you do?" The doctor answered.

"Aggggghhhhhh!" Juliet screeched.

"Breathe, sweetie." The doctor said.

"Ha Ha, Hee Hee." She lamaze-breathed.

Shawn mocked her, of course.

"Shawn, stop. Your more childish than our own CHILD will be."

"Ouch. That hurts." He fakely rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm just gonna go." The doctor said, her thumb pointing in the direction of the door. "I'll be back later to check on you."

~~Another few hours later~~

"Sweetie, would you like an epidural?" The doctor poked her head in the door.

"I'll be okay. I'll stay natural." Juliet replied, rubbing small circles over her belly.

"Are you sure? Last chance."

"I'm sure."

"Okay. Mrs. Spencer, it's time to deliver."

"Alright, I think we're ready." She beamed at Shawn.

"I'll send some nurses to take you to the delivery room."

"Great. Thank you." She waved as the doctor walked out.

"We finally get to meet our baby girl." Shawn wiped a real tear from his eye.

"I know. I'm so ready- oh, Oh, OH!"

"It's okay. It's okay." he kissed her head.

"We're ready for you, Mrs. Spencer." A few nurses were at her bedside.

"Okay. We're ready, too." She said as she squeezed Shawn's hand. He squeezed it tighter.

~~~After a few hours of long, intensive labor~~~

"Okay. We've got most of the head. Give me another good push and we'll go from there." The doctor said, calmly.

"Mmmmmmm." She pushed, trying not to scream.

"Another! We're almost there. You're doing amazing."

She grabbed Shawn by his button-down and screamed, "Get me the drugs! Get me the god damn drugs!"

"You can't get her the drugs, can you?" he asked.

The doctor shook her head."She's much too far along by now."

"Come on, Jules. One more push." He said encouragingly.

"Don't fucking encourage me, Shawn. Why don't you get pregnant and you see how fun it is? Better yet, why don't YOU push?"

"Juliet push, please." The doctor said.

"Agggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!" She concentrated.

"Excellent, excellent. Just one more and we'll have the shoulders and then we can just slide her right out." The doctor said.

Juliet breathed heavily, "Aaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggghhhhhh!"

"She's here" Shawn said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Whew." Juliet wiped the sweat from her brow and laughed in delight. "She's here." She repeated.

The doctor held her up. "She's gorgeous, you two."

Then the doctor handed her off to a nurse.

"Wh- Where's she going?"

"Just to be cleaned up and measured. Any ideas on what you want to name her?" The doctor replied.

Juliet looked at Shawn, "I hadn't even thought of that." she said.

"Me either." he admitted. His phone buzzed. "My dad's here. And Gus is on his way."

Just then, Henry walked in the door. "So I'm a grandfather?" he asked. Shawn nodded.

"Wow." Henry said, simply. His and Shawn's relationship wasn't at its worst at the moment, but it also wasn't at its best.

"Would you like to um, uh hold her, Henry?" Juliet piped up.

"Why wouldn't I want to hold my own grandaughter?" he retorted with a small smile, quickly fading.

"I- I just thought. Maybe, I dunno... Oh, just hold her already."

"Okay." he said, as Juliet handed him the baby.

"Hi, baby. I'm Granpa Henry. We can do lots of fun things together. Work on your ideitic memory. Work on your lying skills."

"Dad. Dad, that's enough. You don't need to torture her like you tortured me!" He sobbed fakely.

"I'm sorry Shawn. I'll be a good grandfather, I promise."

He congratulated them, exchanged somewhat awkward hugs, and left.

Once, the couple was alone...

"So, what should we name her?" Jules asked, wiping spit up from the baby's mouth.

"I don't know. How 'bout Pineapple. I like Pineapple. Have I mentioned Pineapple?"

"What about Elizabeth?"

"Blehhhh." He stuck a finger down his throat.

"Bianca?"

"It's a pretty name, for sure. It just doesn't fit her."

"Those were my favorite. Maybe we could combine them? Ummm, Eliana?"

"Ooh. I like that one." His eyes lit up.

"What about her middle name?" Juliet asked, biting her lip.

"Grace. " He said, without even thinking for a second.

"Where'd you come up with that?"

"It was by the grace of God, that this perfect little angel with light brown hair and beautiful blue eyes was sent to us directly from Heaven."

"That could be the deepest thing you've ever said to me." She said, putting her hand on her heart.

"And the best news of all, was that there was free shipping."

Juliet took a long breath and exhaled, "And now you've ruined it."

"Jules?"He asked meekly. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for his answer. "Sorry to go all Catholic on you."

"Its okay, baby" She grinned and pecked his lips. Eliana began to cry. "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay Els. Mommy's here." Juliet snuggled her in attempt to soothe her cries. "She must be hungry." She murmered to Shawn.

As Juliet fed the baby, there was a quiet knock on the door. Gus looked through the narrow window.

"Gus's here" Shawn said, getting up from the bed. He led him into the hallway, upon answering the door.

"Sup bro!" Gus said, with an expression that screamed sunshine and rainbows.

"Don't... do...that, ever. Please." Shawn said as though someone had just farted.

"Sorry. So I'm an Uncle Burton?"

"Noooo, you're an Uncle Gus. Stupid." He smirked.

"Awww. My boy's grown up!" He said, giving him a pat on the back.

"Aren't I older than you?" Shawn asked withn a puzzled look. Gus shrugged.

"Anyways," Shawn continued. "Do you want to meet her?"

"Yeah. That's kinda why I came."

"Weeeellll, Jules is busy feeding her, but we could go down to the Food Court and get some ice cream, and she would be ready then."

"Okay."

~~~~While in the Food Court~~~~

"Shawn?" Gus asked timidly.

"Yeah, buddy?" He replied.

"I have to tell you something."

"I've established that. What is it?"

"It's um... It's nothing. Forget it."

"Tell me."

"No." Gus elbowed him.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeee." He begged, complete with puppy-dog eyes."

"In a few weeks, I'll tell you. I promise." By this point, the boys had left their table and began the moderate walk to the room.

"Okaay, okaay. You better." he said, almost coldly.

"So, what does she look like?" Gus asked.

"A Pineapple Smoothie. Also known as... perfection."

"Great. I'm just hoping that's not her name." Shawn shook his head. "Then what is it?" Gus asked curiously.

"You'll see in a sec." He grinned as they turned the last corner, which lead to the hallway the room was in.

Shawn knocked on the door, which was answered by a grinning Jules with the baby in her arms.

"Gus," Shawn started, "This is Eliana Grace Spencer. She was born at 3:27 a.m. She weighs 7 pounds and 13 ounces and she is 20 and 1/2 inches long."

"Aww." Gus melted. "She's just right for you guys, congrats."

"Thanks Gus." Jules said.

"I have something to give to you, but it's in my car, so I'll go grab it." The couple nodded in unison.

Gus returned with a large white box.

"So what's in it?" Shawn asked, waiting to get his hands on it.

"Open it." Gus said, handing the box to him.

Shawn pushed off the lid of the box and sifted through light pink tissue paper. His jaw droped. "Oh. My. Gosh. Thank you! Thank you!" He jumped up and down. He lifted up a light pink onesie the was embroidered with the words 'Daddy's Little Pineapple'. It had a and big pineapple and a little pineapple, with smiling faces.

"I had to put on special order." Gus interupted.

"Oh, thank you! I'll repay you." Shawn dug through his wallet and reached out a stack of cash to him.

"I can't take this!" Gus said humbly.

"You're generous and humble, what a catch!" He hugged him tightly around his neck, as Juliet gave him a death glare without him noticing.

Gus gasped for air. "You're... going to... paralyze...me."

"Sorry... about that." He let go quickly.

~~~~~A Few Minutes Later~~~~~

"Alright, buddy. I gotta take off." He said, after visiting with them for a solid hour.

"See ya." Shawn said, giving him a bro hug.

Gus closed the door softly as he exited.

"So what do we do now?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. Everthing's perfect already." She said, gazing at the baby.

And it was. Completely and utterly... perfect. Wishing they could live in the moment forever, Shawn, Juliet, and Eliana noded off in the hospital bed, each enjoing the warmth of the one holding them.

~~~~~~The End~~~~~~

(For realsies)

**Chapter End Notes: Oh you guise, I'm sorry! I have such a potty mouth! I was not going to curse in this story at all, but you gotta do what you gotta do, right? And sorry to leave you guys in suspense with the gus thing, i will probably touch on it . That was a loooooong one (and sorry if Gus and Henry were a little OOC, it was my first time writing them). So sorry it took me like a month to finally update, but my life has been a giant piece of shit (i'm so sorry, i've done it again) lately. Like seriously, i could write a whole chapter on whata mess my life is currently. But the good news is... wait for it.. there will be a sequel focusing on Eliana's life with Jules and Shawn! I'm still working on a title, but the first chapter should be up soon but before I get it up, I want something. Can this chapter get five reviews within the next two weeks or so? Please, with a pineapple on top? Annnnddddd I would like to make something clear. There are two people on this account. Psychlover(meeeeee) and Shuleslover (not meeeeee). I, Psychlover have written only this story (with some assistance from Shuleslover, but not a lot). And Shuleslover has written all of the other stories on this account (which I proofread btw). If you're totally confused go check out our profile for more info. And while you're there vote on our poll for which story is best. I want at least 3 votes before i post the new story. Ok? Ok. That'll be all. (I know, I know. I'm so demanding. But it's what I want.) KTHXBYE**


End file.
